Princess of the Cards
by SakuraUchihaS91
Summary: This is my own little creation of two themes from two awesome stories! The theme is basically a story line that is similar to Barajou no Kiss with a mixture of the Alice in Wonderland view from the Looking Glass Wars Trilogy. I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Princess of the Cards

Chapter 1:

(dreaming) "Come on Arisu! If you don't hurry up we'll eat all of the cookies your Mom made us!" shouts a small boy with red hair. "No wait! Don't leave me!" A little boy comes up from behind with brown hair, "its okay princess. We would never leave your side."

Arisu falls out of bed, "Ouch!" She looks around her cluttered apartment and finds herself wrapped in her bed sheets with another huge headache. "Why does every time I have that dream I get one of these stupid headaches?"She gets up and sighs, "And why do I keep having that same dream? It's so weird." Closes eyes and tries to remember, but then the headache comes back even more painful. Arisu clamps her hands down on her head and shouts, "Okay okay! I stopped thinking about it brain! I stopped! I stopped!" Arisu realizes that her head starts to feel better after she stops trying to recollect her dream. She looks at her alarm clock on her desk and sees that it is 7:45am. "Crap! I'm going to be late again!" she screams while she quickly puts on her school uniform, grabs a bits of toast, and heads out the door.

(self introduction) "Hi! My name is Arisu Miyamoto! I am a second year high school student at Sakura High here in Tokyo, Japan. You're probably wondering why I am living in an apartment. Well ever since I can remember I have never met my real parents. I was given to an adoption agency and had different adoptive parents every other couple of months. One day I finally decided to leave the program and live on my own! I now live in my nice little run down shack of an apartment. I help pay the rent and my school tuition by having two jobs. One of them is working at a local fast food place and the other is working at a late night bar as a bartender. You're probably sitting there feeling sorry for me, but please don't bother. I enjoy my life! Every day for me is like a new adventure! But it does get kind of lonely. I don't really have any friends because my social life revolves completely around work and school, but that's okay."

Arisu runs into the front entrance of her school and quickly makes her way to her first class of the day; meanwhile she doesn't notice that a shady figure is watching her from across the school yard. Arisu gets to her class right before the bell rings and sits down at her seat. The homeroom teacher comes in and starts to prepare the class for the lesson. The classroom door slides open and a boy with red hair enters the room. Homeroom teacher points and shouts at the boy, "Shibata! You are late again! How many times do I have to tell you? If you're going to be late for my class then don't bother coming to class at all!"

(Arisu introduces the boy) "This is Takeshi Shibata. He is the local delinquent here at school. He doesn't try to be friendly to anyone. And even though he has a horrible personality, he still gets girls from school to confess to him almost on a daily basis. They call him 'The Red Blaze' in his local gang because he is so fast in defeating his opponent that it's almost like watching fire consume everything. The reason why he is so good at fighting is supposedly his father runs a dojo in town. Ever since he was able to stand up it is said that he was able to fight. But even though his fighting skills are great, he always uses them for the wrong reasons it seems, so I always make sure to never try to talk to him."

A very handsome boy with brown hair comes in and tells the teacher, "Sensei! Takeshi-kun was just helping me with some disciplinary issues this morning for the student council. Please don't yell at him for my wrong doing of keeping him from class." The teacher is shocked and stutters, "Of c-c-course Takeda-san! I will e-e-ex-scuse the tardiness if he was helping w-w-with your noble work of k-k-keeping this school safe!" "Oi!" Takeshi yells, "I was not-" "I would think twice before correcting me Takeshi-kun," Tatsuya interrupts while smiling in a devious way. Takeshi shrugs off Tatsuya and goes to his seat in the back of the classroom.

(Arisu introduces Tatsuya)"That, as you can see, is Tatusya Takeda. He is what is known as the 'Prince' of the school. He is the president of the student council and helps out with as many after school activities as possible while keeping his academic status as number one in the school. He is another one of those guys who are confessed to on a daily basis. It is rumored that Takeda-san lives with a very wealthy family that has big ties in the corporate industry, so he has always been considered almost royalty. I never try to talk to him because he is just too high maintenance for me, and I have enough stress in my life. I don't need an over-exuberant and glamorous guy to make my life even more hectic."

While the teacher is about to finish the lesson, the bell rings for lunch break. Arisu realizes that she forgot to pack her lunch and has no money for the cafeteria. "Aw man! I have to go without lunch again today! I better pack my lunch tonight before I go to bed so that I won't forget it tomorrow morning." Arisu looks outside and sees a man with a black cape and wearing a black fedora to cover his face. She notices that he is looking right at her and motions with his hands to follow him. Arisu is dumbfounded, but yet realizes her feet are walking out the classroom door on their own, "Whaaa! What the hell is going on?" She looks around her classroom to see if anyone notices her strange behavior and sees that everyone has stopped moving. "Why isn't anyone moving? How is this possible? WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Arisu screams at the top of her lungs. She tries to cling to whatever she can in order to prevent her from going outside, but it is no use as she ends up outside where she comes face to face with the dark stranger.

The man kneels down on the ground and takes off his hat. From what Arisu could tell he was well into his late 60's with his silver short-cut hair and glasses. "My name is Mamoru Sasaki. I know that you don't remember me Princess, but the time has come for you to come back to your kingdom," says the stranger. Asuri stares at him for a moment and then starts laughing uncontrollably, "Are you kidding me? I am no 'Princess' weirdo! As you can see I am a normal teenage girl who goes to high school. I don't have a kingdom." Mr. Sasaki stares at her for a long time and then states, "Your name is Arisu Miyamoto, right?" Arisu's eyes widen with disbelief, "How do you know my name?" Mr. Sasaki rises up off the ground and starts to take out a necklace that looks to have a small stopwatch on it. "This is not the place to answer the many questions that I know you have. It will all be easier if I just show you what I mean," he says while pressing the stopwatch's button.

All of a sudden the atmosphere starts morphing into a blur, and Arisu finds herself appearing in a whole different world. "Welcome my Princess," says Mamoru, "to your kingdom of Merveilles!" Arisu falls to her knees in amazement as she looks at an enormous white castle that looks fit for royalty.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Arisu becomes speechless as she stares at the giant castle, but all of a sudden Mamoru grabs her and starts running away towards a back alley near what looked to be the town square. When she finally regains consciousness of what is going on Arisu shouts at the strange old man, "Where are we going? What is this place? How the HELL did we end up here? What happened to my school? What-" "Please be quiet my Princess! If you do not wish to be captured on your first day back home I suggest you keep your voice down," Mamoru says while running down a dark alley. Finally they reached what looked like to be an old tavern of something or another and quickly go behind the bar and down to what looked like to be the cellar. Before they went underground Arisu looked around and saw that the place was completely deserted. There wasn't a soul in sight.

When they finished climbing down the ladder they continued down a very narrow tunnel until they reached what looked like to be a massive chamber. The walls were covered with banisters of pink and gold that displayed a strange emblem that looked like a crown with the symbols of the four different suits of playing cards decorated all along it. The next thing that surprised Arisu was that there seemed to be a great deal of weaponry held here with maps and diagrams of a world that she had never seen before. Arisu turned to the stranger and asked, "What is all this?" Mr. Sasaki stared at her for the longest time until he answered her with the simplest of words, "This is your future." Once those words passed his lips Arisu vision all of a sudden turned dark and the world seemed to all but disappear.

When she finally opened her eyes from her little blackout that she had, she realized she was in another room, but this room seemed to look like an ordinary bedroom that you would find anywhere in the real world. "Was it all a dream?" she wondered. "No, my dear Princess. What you experienced in the last few hours was all too real," stated the man from across the room. Arisu suddenly remembered all that happened and was about to ask this Mr. Sasaki what was going on when he interrupted her, "I know you have a lot of questions You Highness, but we have to call the others before I can tell you anything." Arisu looked at Mamoru puzzled and asked, "Others? Do you belong in a gang or something?" "No my Lady. I am referring to your Knights of the Rose Court, the Princes of the Cards," he said while pulling out another necklace, although this necklace just looked like a plain silver chain that had the four symbols of the suits of playing cards. It almost looked exactly like that crest on the banisters. He walks over and hands Arisu the necklace. She looks at him puzzled again and asks, "What am I supposed to do with this?" Mamoru points to the necklace and explains, "Each one of these symbols is the crest of the Four Families of the Rose Court. The princes that belong to those families are your loyal knights that have lived to serve your family for generations. In order to call them here all you need to do is touch the symbol of the prince you desire and say the symbol's name."

Even though Arisu didn't believe this old geezer for a second, she looked around and decided to go along with his little game since he did somehow manage to bring her here to this strange world. She looks at the necklace and decides to call the Heart Prince first; if he is the Prince of Hearts then he must be very nice. She touches the heart symbol, "Heart!" and suddenly the color red starts flooding her vision. Next thing she knows is that there is a guy with red hair looking around the place as clueless as she is, "Wait a minute…no WAY! Takeshi Shibata!" Takeshi turns around in surprise and shouts in surprise, "Miyamoto-chan! What happened to me? Where am I? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Mamoru walks up behind Takeshi and tell him, "Welcome my Prince to Merveilles! It is an honor to be graced by your presence!" Takeshi turns around and shouts at the strange old man, "Who are you? Are you the one who brought me here? I was just about to start my karate session with my sensei, and I end up in this strange place. You better start talking or I'm going to start pound the answers out of ya!" "Wait Shibata-kun!" Arisu runs in between the two, "It's alright! He didn't bring you here to hurt you, at least I don't think. But I need him to answer my questions before he can answer yours."

Arisu turns around and glares at Mamoru, "Why the HELL would this delinquent be a Prince? He is like the exact opposite of a prince! He doesn't deserve that kind of title and respect! The only thing he does deserve is a jail cell!" Takeshi grabs Asuri's shoulder and turns her around to face him, "Who are you calling a delinquent, Shrimp?" All of a sudden, a dark aura surrounds Asuri, "What did you call me you piece of trash?" Mamoru steps in between them before they start going at each other's throats and interrupts, "Excuse me you too, but I cannot explain anything to you until you call the other Princes."

Arisu steps away from Takeshi and grabs her necklace, "Fine! But after they get here you better give me some answers old man! Diamond…Spade…Club!" All of a sudden mixtures of white, black, and brown colors flood the room while the three other Princes make their appearance.

Takeshi and Arisu both are stunned from the revealing of the identities, "Oh…my…God! It's one of the school's geniuses Satoshi Yamaguchi!" A boy with white hair and blue eyes behind a pair of glasses backs away from the group in a hasty retreat in order to try to analyze his situation of what could have happened to him. Takeshi turns his head and points to what looks like a guy with brown hair, "It can't BE! It's that idiot Tatsuya! Why are YOU here?" Tatsuya flips his hair and smiles a dazzling smile, "Takeshi-kun! Did you miss my presence so much that your heart opened the door of love and whisked me away to your side?" While Takeshi is in complete shock of the discovery of his fellow knight, Arisu looks over in the corner and sees a very handsome guy with long black hair, "Excuse me? Are you by any chance Endo-san?" The creepy goth glares at her and replies, "Yes…I am Hayato Endo. Aren't you that quiet girl Arisu Miyamoto from class 2-1? The one who doesn't get along with anybody? Why did your spirit call me here? I have no interest in the likes of a little girl like you. Your spiritual aura is way too…bright." Arisu backs away from the creepiness, "Ummm…my spirit didn't call you. This necklace was the one that called you, and I do too get along with some people! It's just…I don't have time for frivolous things like friends." Arisu leaves the strange conversation walks over to Mamoru and grabs his jacket to bring his face down to eye level, "Alright wise guy! Tell me right now what is going on with this whole princess and prince thing? How did you get us here? And how the hell can we get back to our world?" Mamoru just stares at her and replies, "My Princess…what I am about to tell you is a lot of information that has been kept secret from you ever since you entered the world I brought you from. You are the Princess of Merveilles, the rightful ruler of this kingdom, and our savior from the evil queen Mizuki!"

Arisu lets go of the old man and gasps, "Did you just say Mizuki? That…that's my mother's name!"


End file.
